Experiment 28
by Curlyheart1134
Summary: She was experimented on, poked, prodded and tortured by the Erudite for 16 years, until she finally manage to escape. Will she be able to live her life hiding from her reality? Will she be able to escape the watchful eye of the Erudite? Only time will tell. AU
1. Chapter 1

I cringe every time Jeanine comes into the room with another thing to inject into my bloodstream. "Alright Number 28 this one is going to put you under a deep state of sleep, you better co-operate." Her voice is cold, and I know I can't do anything but to comply and sit in the chair while one of her guards sticks the needle in my neck. For a second I feel like I'm floating, then the drug kicks in and my body is paralyzed, waves of intense pain start coming across my body but I can't scream. my body is frozen, then as quick as it came it was gone. "Useless specimen! Nothing will work on you" She screams at me.

"Throw her in the incinerator, I have no further use for her" She says to the guards with no emotion. Just then I am able to say something, "You have no conscience" She spins around astonished. "So the language serum finally worked? I'm still going to get rid of you, guards take here away." She says as she looks away going back to her work behind the glass barrier.

The guard come into the room and try to handcuff me but I won't let them, one of them tries to grab my arms but I kick him in his side and he falls to the floor, one by one I swiftly take out the guards with a power I never knew I could hold. "Lock the doors you idiots before she gets out!" Jeanine screams at the lasting guards but it's too late, I'm already out.

After this door there is a room, a blank blue room, "Name: Unknown Status: Unknown" I hear a voice say coming from the speaker in the corner "You have 5 minute to reach the door before the poison gas will kill you." Just then a complete copy of me appears out of nowhere and starts charging at me. my first instinct is to protect my face with my arms but she stops moving and pushes her hands out in the air, I fly back into the wall defeated, how did she do that? I could really use something to save myself right now, "This isn't real, and you're not real" I say to my clone and immediately she disappears.

The gas is starting to choke me and I run through the door and open it at the last moment only to find guards on the other side of the door. They will not put me back in that room, "You can't run anymore, put your hand behind your back." One says "I may not be able to run" I say inching towards the wall "But I can jump" I say and fling myself out of the window.

-Pageybreaky-

The building is tall so while I'm falling I have a moment of peace to think about what will happen when I hit the ground, I'm almost sure that I'm going to die. My legs hit the ground first and I feel a searing pain stab through my body and crumple to the floor. I can't scream, no this is far too painful to scream at, all that escapes my body is a low groan. I look up at the sky and see the guards looking out of the window. Then they stick their heads back into the building, probably thinking I'm dead. That was the last thing I saw until the pain shut me down.

-Pageybreaky

I hear voices but I refuse to open my eyes, afraid I'm back in that terrible lab. But for some reason I open them I am in a gray room with a single light fixture and a small bookshelf, a girl, probably 16 walks up to the side of the bed I'm laying on, "Your awake" She says.

"Your stating the obvious" I retort

"No need to be mean, what's your name?" She asks

I think for a moment, "I don't have one"

"That's no good, I'm Crystal, I have a name that will fit you just great!" She exclaims.

"Name away" I say distant, wondering how I didn't die when I fell.

"Beatrice, its the name my parents were going to give"

"Tris works for me" I say "Thanks for the name Crystal"

"Great, now we just have to figure how you survived falling from 14 stories a 15 story building"

"Yeah, that's the question of the day."

**I hope y'all liked the first chapter, that's really all! :) ~curly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review maybe? Pweez? ~curly**

I get up, the pain is gone "Where did you find me?" I ask

"Well I found you on my way back from school lying on the ground with both of your legs twisted, but you were still breathing, so I carried you back here, and your legs, they just started fixing themselves." She explains, "So how did you fall? Were you pushed? Did you jump?"

I lie "Someone pushed me"

Her eyes widen with fear, "So you were an Erudite?" She asks

"What's an Erudite?" I ask

"What do you mean what's an Erudite, they are the faction that values intelligence!" She exclaims like she is stating some sort of obvious. "Tris if there is anything you're not telling me, you can trust me"

"Ok, I'll tell you this, I was born in whatever you call that place, Erudite, and they put stuff inside of me, and poked me with needles, and did tests on me." I say

Her eyes widen even bigger to the point where they look like they are going to explode, "How did you get out?" She asks

"Well they were taking me to the incinerator, because nothing was working on me, and I started running, when they were about to catch me I jumped out of a window and now I'm here." I explain and her eye grow even wider "Crystal calm down your eyes are about to explode" I laugh, for the first time in my life, I laugh.

She blinks" Sorry this is just so much to take in, so they must of put some sort of healing accelerator in you, I bet they were trying to make the perfect soldier." She says calming down.

"I guess, so what's the deal with this faction stuff?" I ask unimpressed

"Well there are five factions, each faction values a certain trait, the Erudite value knowledge, the Candor value honesty, Amity values peace, Dauntless values bravery and, here in abnegation we value selflessness." She says

"So… how do you know what faction you will be in?" I ask

"It's this thing called the aptitude test, you take it then it will decide what faction you will be in" She says

"So, could I take this test?" I'm excited, maybe I could have a normal life.

"Hmm, maybe you could put on some abnegation clothing, and sneak into the aptitude test" She suggests

"How will you get my name in the system?" I ask

"I have a friend named Caleb who stole a computer from the Erudite, he can hack into anything" She says as if she had memorized it, which she probably did.

"So this Caleb guy, can I meet him?" I ask very interested

"Yeah sure ill bring him over" She says and exits "Be right back!"

This gives me some time to think, what will the aptitude test be like? Is the whole world like this? It seems like an ineffective system, like what if one person values creativity? Or hard work? It doesn't seem right to me, and what if someone values more than one moral? What happens then? My thought is cut off as Crystal and, who I presume to be Caleb as come in, "Tris, this is Caleb, Caleb this is Tris" Crystal says "Hello Tris, Caleb reaches out his hand.

"Uh what are you doing?" I ask utterly confused

"Tris shake his hand, its formal" Crystal says to me

"Erm alright..." I say and grab his hand and shake it "That was weird"

"Uh, its alright, so what do you need me to do?" He asks awkwardly, pulling out a large metal thing out of the back of some sort of bag on his back. He clicks a button and it lights up, I guess this is the computer thing Crystal was talking about.

"Caleb I need you to the name Tris Prior into the list of teens on the aptitude test" Crystal says.

"Where did Prior come from?" I whisper to Crystal

"I don't know I just thought of it" She replies

"I like it" I say impressed

There is a brief moment of silence before Caleb says "Alright its done, Tris Prior is now officially and Abnegation member 16 years old."

"Thanks a lot Caleb" I say gratefully.

-Skip to the test-

I enter a room with a woman in it, "My name is Tori, I will be administering your test, now drink this and we can start" She says and hands me a glass with a blue liquid in it.

"What is this?" I ask

"Do you want to be in a faction?" She asks

"Yes" I gulp

"Then drink the damn stuff" She says annoyed

"Alright, alright calm down, I'll do it" I say and drink it, it tastes bitter.

"The serums should take effect in about 60 seconds, good luck" She says

It only takes a few second until my vision starts blurring and my whole vision goes black.

**I'm burnt,hope ya enjoyed! ~curly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Could ya please review, just maybe? It really helps if you would put in some feedback. :) ~curly**

The test activates and I'm in a glass room with Jeanine Mathews. There are two bowls, one with meat, and one with a knife. "Choose wisely" She says to me, I know what I need to do, "Over my dead body" I pick up the knife and throw it, it hits her square in the chest and the light goes out of her eyes, next I use the knife to break the glass and jump out of the room, only to be met by my environment changing into a dark room.

There are computers lined along the wall, all of their screens showing the same thing, it says ERROR: TARGERT NON EXISTENT, I pull up a chair and put my hand on the monitor, I can feel all the waves of the electricity flowing into me, the information this thing holds, its amazing. I ask it a question in my mind, _Who is your target?_ Immediately the screen changes, and says EXPERIMENT 28, that's me. _Thanks_.

The room changes, there's a door, the room has two people in it, one with a gun and one without, I realize the person with the gun is a guard and the person without is Crystal, "You have been conspiring with a terrorist, punishable with death without trial" His voice is even, emotionless. "Please, dont kill me, please, take me to prison but please don't kill me" She pleads, and he aims "NOO!" I cant let her be harmed, I jump out in front of the gun and take the bullet to my chest, The pain is short, the room changes.

In the room a man sits in a chair with some paper in his hand, "Hey, girl do you know this person?" He asks handing me the paper, I look at it and see a picture of Jeanine, "Actually yes" I say, "Thank you so much the man says, shakes my hand and walks away.

**(A\N I didn't know how to do Amity, so if ya guys have any suggestions post em in dat review box and ill edit it in, thanks.)**

I shoot up from the chair, "So, what was my result?" I ask, "Come on, let's go out the back, you're going to tell your family that the test made you sick" She says and ushers me out, "Hold on, what was my result?" I ask confused, "Abnegation, and Erudite, and Dauntless, and Candor, and Amity" She says, "The test doesn't work on you, it's extremely rare, they call it Divergent, you can't tell anyone, and I mean nobody" I'm baffled, "Wait hold on, so what faction do I choose? I need to know!" I demand. "I need you to trust yourself" She says and pushes me out of the door.

-Pagebreak-

While I walk back I bump into someone, "Sorry, I didn't see you" I say without raising my head. "What's your problem stiff?" At that I look up and see a big teenager, probably about my age, in a black vest, "Excuse me? What's your problem?" I say back and shove him out of my way, "You just dug yourself deep down in a hole stiff, guys come out" He says and three other people come out of the shadow, "Let's get this little stiff" He says and they charge at me, something in my mind clicks and my thoughts are clouded with pure rage, I reach out my hand and grab one of them by the neck, without touching him, I can't control myself, my actions are being controlled by something deep in my head, it throws the guy into a wall, "Dude she's magic or something!" The leader says, "Let's shoot her down!" One of them says and they pull out pistols, take aim and shoot.

**Sorry for taking so long! Gahhh! Anyways, Cliffy cliff cliff! :D**


End file.
